Blinded Present
by XxAmaranthxX
Summary: Katie can see the future and can sense the past. She sees a future about herself, and a boy. Yet, looking into his past, he's not particually a boy at all, he's non other then a werewolf she has to choose a better future or her old past shes just blinded
1. Prelude

**NEW STORY ALERT! NEW STORY ALERT! lol ok this is a trial, if u guys like this prelude, i'll continue the story. All characters are mine of course. Complete original, i was actually listening to a song called secret, and i automatically came up with this! lol okey dokey enuff of my chitter chatter. Please r&r at least 5 or more reviews before chapter 1 exists. and i mean it! lmao enjoy......**

.........................................................................................................................................................................

I have a secret. No one knows this but me. I have this talent, well I actually call it a curse. Not particually a gift. I can see the future and sense the past. I know eveything that has happened, and everything that will happen. There are no surprises, and there are no secrets. Well, save for my own. There is no one i can't read, everyones past and future is right there for me to see. I've had this "talent" my whole life. Every birthday or christmas gift revealed before I opened it. Every death in the family detected by me before they die. Pretty depressing, everything good or bad surprise taken away from me. I get my visions in my mind of course, but I don't really have much control over them. They come and go as they please randomly, but I've been practicing and perfecting it for years now, to the point where I can only think of what I want to see and I'll see either the past or future. Oh, excuse me, I havent properly introduced myself. My name is Katie. Well, Katlyn, but my parents have been calling me Katie since I was 2, (don't be surprised, I can see the past remember). I really don't like seeing the future, it can change with anyone interfereing. I like the past because it's accurate. There are no changes to the past. The future is always either predictable, or disappointing.


	2. The Vision that Started it All

Well, today was like anyother. I woke up, ate breakfast, went to school, and now I'm at lunch. It's pretty brutal here. And no, it's not because I get bullied, because I don't. It's because I can see a lot of futures. And I control it as hard as I can, but you know, like everything else in life, one can slip through. The usual, a guy going to ask a girl out, what's going to be someone's outfit for the weekend, what are some friend's plans for the weekend. Simple, stuff, easy to ignore. Oh, I forgot to say, I really don't space out when I get a vision. It's just like a small tv in my head that switches on and off whenever it pleases. It just sometimes I want to unplug it. But I can't. Then, I'll lose the essence of what makes me, well, me.

So, there I was, sitting in my own deserted corner in the caf, where I can see the whole lunchroom. Even though I don't really listen to the visions I get, but I like to see it in action, in reality. and see the whole thing. Not the small bits that I get. Today was going to be this shy, cute boy asking a relatively popular, vain girl. I only saw him asking her. I didn't see her answer, or maybe I didn't pay full attention to it. Well, all at the north-west end of the lunchroom, there was that cute, shy boy approching the girl. Oh, I think I know him. He's in my 3rd period class, English. His name is Ian and the girl, that's Jessica, the usual blonde, and her crowd sitting and gabbing about God-knows-what. Here comes Ian, (not so confident), but as ready as he'll ever be. He taps her slightly on her shoulder, she stops giggling and looks at him curiously, awaiting his question. He asks, and she sits there thoughtfully for about a milisecond, and shakes her head. Aw, poor Ian, he's hurt, and I think he said "Thanks anyway".

It's ok Ian, I thought, I've been through some tough let downs too. Well, mostly it's me doing the let down, cause I know who's going to be the jerk or not. I'm not saying I have a lot of guys asking me out, cause they're not, well not that I don't get asked out, it's occasional, but not really. But for those guys that I did go out with, I don't know why, but I can't see their future anymore, I can only see the past of what we had together. Sheesh, talk about depressing. And new people I meet, I can only see their futures, I need at least one thing from their past, like maybe their last birthday (if it was more then a month ago) or something really deep, like a loved one passing, or even something simple, like a bad test grade. Yeah, I've been digging into my gift, I need to find loopoles and ways around things so I can block it as much as I can.

The bell rang, time to go back to class, "Yay, spanish." I muttered sarcastically to myself. I have no problem in Spanish or anything, it's just, no one really pays attention in language classes, and then people start planning, and deciding what to do and what not to do. Making decisions and re-making them. It's annoying seeing something that would happen if it won't, and see it change, and then see it come back again, ugh, what a headache. I went to my locker, tried to focus on the combonation, 38-28-02, grabbed my spanish notebook, slam the door, lock the lock, and walk to Spanish. And of course, I saw someone falling and dropping their books at least 6 steps in front of me. Now I decide, if I help this person, it will change the future, domino effect. Or I can let the future be as it's supposed to. But no, I had to interfear. The guy was trying to close his locker and he dropped his bookbag, and all his books flew all over the place. I sped walked towards him, then saw my vision almost happen, but I beat it this time, I closed the locker door before he could, but the bag fell anyway. It wasn't the locker door anyway, it was the loss of his footing. I grabbed the bag in mid air, and slightly stummbled from the harsh gravity.

"Hey, you almost dropped this." I handed him the bag.

"Thanks, I owe you." he threw the bag over his shoulder, and locked the lock on his locker.

"Nah, it's ok. You don't owe me anything." there was hair in his face, so I couldn't really see his face. But he flipped his hair from his face and I saw gorgeous blue-grey eyes. I guess he noticed I was staring at him, because he got a little uncomfortable.

"Umm, no, I owe you. Ok? How about a movie afterschool?" Wait, was I getting asked out?!? What day is today? Oh crap! Friday. Damn, I'm slow. It was at least a good 20 seconds before I remembered that I had to relpy, because his convidence was shrinking with every silent second ticking away. Finally, I found my voice,

"Uh, sure, meet you aftershool?" he slowly sighed relief.

"Ok, by my locker?" he didn't move his eyes from mine, and neither did I.

"Ok, sounds great." The late bell rang, but we didn't care, we stood there staring at each other. Until, he broke the silence,

"I guess we better get going,"

"Yeah, we do."

"Umm, bye."

"Bye." I walked away first. Unbelieved that I am going to go out with a perfect stranger. I tried to see back in the past if I ever saw him in the hall before. But no, I never did. Outside school? Nope. Lunchroom? No. Any past visions? Again, no. Well, I guess if he tells me anything about himself, I'll be able to see into his past and see if he ever saw me before. Wait. What's his name? Oh damn, I don't know his name, well, he doesn't know mine. I guess it's going to have to wait until after 9th period.


	3. Sarcasm and Classics

**_phew! its been a busy week but I've been updating really quickly! XD YAY ME! lol well, this is chap 2, lol enjoy ^_^ r&r tell me watchu think!_**

The rest of the day wasn't so interesting, they came and went. But for some reason I was a little anxious during my 9th period class. I kept looking at the clock instead of the board. Once the bell rang, I was out the door. I fast walked to my locker, opened it and slowly let out a sigh and slowed my pace. I didn't want to seem desperate. And plus, people were looking at me like I was an idiot. Well, they can stare and whisper, but it won't bother me. I took what I had, put back what I didn't need and walked towads the blue-grey eye guy's locker. I was nervous, yes, but I didn't want to show it. I was at least a good 2 feet away from his locker when I saw that some girl was going to go up to him and basically throw herself on him. Can no one let me be happy?!? I quickened my pace and saw the same girl Jessica (who just let down Ian) is going to ask out my guy! Ok well, maybe he's not _mine_ yet or anything. But I called dibs! Thankfully I got to his locker before Jessica.

"Hey, ready?" I said loud enough for prissy Jessica to hear.

"Yeah. You came just in time." he slammed the locker door, shrugged his bookbag over his shoulder and we both walked down the hallway at the same pace. I didn't need to see or "see" Jessica's face cause I already knew she was giving me a death stare. Oh, and yes it pleased me.

Me and the blue-grey eye guy walked out the school and towards the parking lot of the school. I don't have a car unfortunately. I walk to school. But this guy, has a nice silver Nissan. Not new, and not really old. It was cute. And boy he was too, (I just had to add that). It was a bit awkward, so I had to start a conversation.

"Umm, what's your name?" I asked shyly.

"Oh, right, I forgot I never told you," he chuckeled, "my name's Benjamin. But you can call me Ben, or Benji. I really don't mind."

"Oh that's cool. I think I'll choose Benji." I smiled smally. He returned the smile and asked,

"Now Miss Sarcastic, what's your name?"

"It's Katlyn. But you can call me Kat, or Katie. I really don't mind" yes I am aware I requoted him. I just wanted to bug him.

"Yeah, I see. Hmm, I'll choose Katie. But that's only because you chose Benji."

"Oh, so if I chose Ben, you would call me-"

"Kat? Yes." I was grinning from ear to ear. I really like this Benji guy. He's cute and he has a good sense of humor.

"Ok, Benjamin, what movie are we going to see?"

"Well, Katlyn, I was going to wait until we got there so you can choose."

"Ah, well, how gentlemanly you are."

"I know. My mother has taught me well."

"She's a lucky woman to have you in her life." Benji blushed a little, cleared his throat and announced our arrival.

The movies playing were classics (it was classc movie night apparently). There was a couple of my favorites, _Ghostbusters, Shakespeare in Love, Carrie, The Wizard of Oz, _just to name a few. Well, we (I made him have say too), chose to watch Ghostbusters. The movie didn't start until 6 and it was almost 5. So Benji, took me to a diner and we ate there to waste time. I've been here once, it's called Sal's, and the last time I was here was when I was about 7 or 8. The place really hasn't changed at all. It's been the same since roughly the 50's. It's actually pretty nice, to eat at a classic diner to see a classic movie. Since, I am a girl with a appitite, I ordered the classic cheese burger with fries on the side. Benji surprisingly got the same. While I was swirling the straw around in my soda, I wanted to get answers. I still haven't had a vision of Benji. The one of the bag falling wasn't a vision of him, just something in the system, and with Jessica, it was her decision not his, hence _her_ vision. I almost considered there was something wrong with me. But I got visions from other people. But not him. It's weird. And I want answers, but I can't put things so bluntly.

"So, what's your family like?" I thought to start with the home, cause everthing starts at home.

"Well, I feel it's a burden for my mom. Cause ever since my dad died in a car accident, it's been rough." he stopped for a while to collect his thoughts, "It's my mom, my three brothers, and me. I'm the middle child."

"How? There's 4 of you."

"Yeah, well, the youngest are the twins, Kevin and Nathan. They're 8. Then comes me at 17. And my older brother Joey."

"Wow, how old is Joey?"

"Well, he's 21 but he helps out around the house with the bills, and the rent."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, my brothers and I are like wild animals." he laughed at possiblely an inside joke, because I didn't get it.


	4. Foggy Bells

"What the hell was that about?!" it's better to act like you don't suspect anything or have any asumptions, otherwise you wouldn't get the full story from the person involved.

"I'm sorry. Umm, do you want me to take you home?" he was scratching the back of his head, and messing up his hair as he did it.

"Hell no! I'm not leaving without answers."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"I want to know why this deranged girl came out of nowhere and started threatening you." I kept my voice low, who knows who could be listening.

"Well, it's kind of a long story." His hand was basically glued to the back of his head. His nose was still wrinkled, like Elena's scent stayed lingering in the air. I wonder what she smelled like to him.

"It's ok, I've got the time." My mother wouldn't mind. I already saw myself entering my house around midnight. She was just happy I had a good time.

"You sure?" I nodded my head, slightly and grabbed his hand so we could keep walking.

He told me everything. About the beginning of his pack, and the clan. His pack started with his great-great grandfather, it's called the Chakor pack. The werewolf gene is a male dominant gene, which means mainly the men get it. But if a woman has all sons, like his mother did, all of the boys will get the gene. And if the woman has all girls, either their generation ends there until the daughter has a son, or the very rare chance of a female werewolf. I know what you're thinking, how can a vampire have children? Well, this was the romantic part of the story. The only way to kill vampire venom is with a skin piercing werewolf bite and vise vera (by the way, you either are born a werewolf or bitten into one. Vampires are made, not born). Well, Benji's mother Lexi sacraficed her vamprism to stay with Benji's father Alex. They've been inseperable ever since. But when Marishka (the leader of the Merci clan), found out that one of her sisters traded her vamprism for lycanthropy (the correct term for being turned into a werewolf), she was furious, she thought it would be too much to kill their own sister, (even though she's not a vampire anymore), but instead Marishka decided to kill Alex instead, for it was 'his fault' that Lexi is no longer a vampire. Yet, because she didn't want to get her or her family's hands dirty, she hired a werewolf hunter to kill Alex. The hunter's name was Domo. And he has everything. Silver bullets, rye, mistletoe, mountian ash, ropes, sythes, and any other sharp tool (of course made or plated with silver) to kill werewolves. Well, I guess the rest is self explanitory, Alex never saw it coming, and Domo was successful.

The members of the Merci clan are Mariska with her mate Avernus as leaders, Elena with her mate Jason, Dayana with her mate Adam, and Lexi with her mate Dennis (before she met Alex). Marishka can control spirit (which is the unknown fifth element), and can hypnotize, and paralize, Avernus has the power to control the element fire, Elena is a mind reader, Jason can create invisable force fields (including turning himself invisable), Dayana can alter your vision (like make you blind or make you start seeing things), Adam is the fastest runner and climber, Lexi was the organized one and Dennis is the strongest. The vampires have different talents and together they are a big threat. When Lexi left, the Merci clan lost a sister, and Dennis lost his mate. Hence, their revenge on the Chakor pack.

The members of the Chakor pack are Benji's family, which are his brothers, Nathan, Kevin, Joey and himself. His father Alex was in the pack of course, his grandfather Adolph, his great grandfather Randon, and his great-great grandfather Argharno. Unlike the vampires, they don't have special powers, but in wolf form, they can feel each other. As in they can feel each others feelings, pain, and they can talk to each other as mind talk. But it's only in their wolf form. Also, werewolves don't just transform in the light of the moon, or a full moon for that matter, they can change whenever they feel like it, and where ever they feel like it. But night time hours are just safer from suspisions.

"The most crazy thing is that I finally met you." he had a huge grin on his face, as if he'd just won the lottery or something.

"What do you mean by 'finally'?" I had one eyebrow raised, waiting for his answer.

"Well, when a new child is born into a pack, they get taken to a prophecer and find out their destiny." he looked at me with a small, shy smile, "the prophecer said I was going to meet an intelligent, gifted, young woman who I will fall in love with." Aw, that's so sweet! But how would he know if I'm the girl or not? I didn't tell him anything about my psychize.

"How are you for sure I'm the girl?" I meet his eyes, and I guess he saw the doubt in my eyes. I knew for some reason, even though I couldn't see it, that Benji and I were destined for each other. But how do I know for sure?

"Well, when Elena said 'you're lucky you have someone of power', I thought about it, and I wondered, _what could be so powerful of you?_ But, somehow I knew, you're the prophocey. You're the girl I was supposed to meet."

"But, you don't know if I have a power or not?"

"Do you?" I saw a spark of hope in his eyes. He was so truthful to me, but I've never said my secret to anyone before, not my mom, dad, or any other person I was close to. But I knew, I could trust him. I took a deep cleansing breath, and told him.


	5. Truth

"Yes, I can see the future and the past. I've noticed when I was around 5. I knew everything before it happened, birthdays, Christmas', deaths, I knew it all. And I knew my family history better than anyone in my family, save for the ones who experienced the past. But when I met you, I couldn't see your future, or your past. I knew, Elena was going to come, at least 4 mins before it happened." I was speaking sort of fast, and I was almost tounge-tied and I needed to catch my breath. For some reason, Benji was acting as if I was talking about the weather. He was calm and alert. That just made him 10 times cuter. "I've never said this to anyone before. Not my mom, my dad, or anyone else. But I know, I can trust you. I know we're destined for each other." I was looking at the floor. It took my a good 30 seconds to notice I was crying, tears were slowly streaming down my face. Benji took his hand, put it under my chin, and lifted my head up slowly so I was looking straight into his gorgeous blue-grey eyes. With his thumbs, he wipped away the tears on my cheeks, but continued to stroke them. He leaned in closer, as did I. We were nose to nose now. Sitting on the park bench, feeling his breatheing on my upper lip from his nose. Stareing into his eyes, is like time stopping, he leaned in closer until his lips were on mine. Both of our lips moving in syncronization. My arms wrapped around his neck, my fingers twirling around in his hair. His right hand slid to my neck and his left slid to my shoulder, down my arm, and to my waist. For some reason, I felt like this is where I belonged, in his arms, in his grasp, here. I didn't want him to stop, and from the hunger in his kisses, he didn't want to either. Benjamin Chakor, the boy I've only known for a day, is my soulmate, my other half, my true love. We finally parted, breathing heavily, and smiling widely. I knew I sope for both of us when I said, "Wow." Corny, I know, cheesey too. But he laughed shortly and pecked me on the lips. He grabbed my hand and told me sweetly,

"I think it's time for you to get home." I giggled,

"Ok, let's go."

When we were in the car, it was quiet, but not an awkward silence like before, it was more like we were speechless in each other's presence, and it was ok to listen to each other breathing and laughing randomly. Are hands were locked together the whole drive home. When I got home, I pecked him goodbye, and promised to meet him tomorrow. I was going to meet his family. Surprisingly, I couldn't wait. My mother was understanding as I saw, and I told her about Benji, how I had a good time and that I was going to hang out with him again tomorrow. The conversation went like this,

"Hey sweeite, where were you?" my mom was flipping through a _People_ magazine,

"Hi mom, sorry, I went to dinner and a movie with this guy from school."

"Oh, what did you guys see?"

"It was classics weekend, and we saw _Ghostbusters. _And we went to Sal's and each had a cheeseburger."

"So was it a date?" she threw the magazine aside and got really interested,

"I guess so, yeah, it was." I was staring into the past, and replaying when we were at the diner.

"Aw! Well, are you going to see him again? Did you guys kiss? Tell me everything!" my mom was like a big sister to me, since I'm an only child, she was the one who gave me girl-on-girl talk, like this. I told her everything. Well, not EVERYTHING, but the stuff that a mom should hear. Like, the movie, the diner, the walk through the park (without Elena and the truth talk we had), the kiss (not in so much detail), and the drive home. I also told her about tomorrow, and she said that if he wants me to meet his family, that he must be either serious or a bit old fashioned. Boy, if only she knew the truth!

I went to my room, changed to pj's and layed in my bed. I replayed the whole day in my mind and I finally fell asleep exactly where I wanted to, when we kissed in the park.


	6. The Perfect End to a Perfect Day

When I woke up, there was a huge grin on my face. I know I probably looked like a dork, but I was happy, no, scratch that, I was estatic! I grabbed my towel, and went to my brathroom. I washed my hair, and washed myself of course. After a good half hour of senseless showering, the whole bathroom and myself smelled like strawberry creame shampoo. With a large inhale, I walked out of my bathroom and into my bedroom again. Robe around me, and a towel wrapped around my head, I went to my closet to choose what I should wear.

After much judgement and throwing clothes all over the place, I was torn between my grey and white long shirt (that looked like a mini dress) with my black skinny jeans and grey flats, OR my black and white star shirt with my black skinny jeans with my black and white converse. I checked the clock, it said 12:13pm. Benji told me he was coming around 2, so I have enough time. I decided to be lazy and see which one I was going to wear. Ah, I see, I chose the star outfit in the end. I put the other one back, and started to straighten my hair. When that was done, I put on the outfit, and I added a skinny scarf I had with black and grey stars. I added just a little bit of eyeliner, and grey eyeshadow. I looked in that small tv in the back of my mind and flipped the 'channels' to see exactly what time my mom opens the door to let Benji in......ok, at exactly 2:04 and 20 some odd seconds Benji will walk through the door. I looked at my clock, is was 1:50. I looked at myself in my full length mirror to check if I wanted to make any last minute adjustments. I was good, for now. I took out my iPod and put it on shuffle. Amazingly, the first song that played was Decode by Paramore.

The song started playing at exactly 2:00. I was sitting in my reclining chair humming along with my eyes closed. As soon as Decode finished, I heard the doorbell ring. I looked at the clock, it said 2:04 and it just passed the 25 second mark. Smiling smugly to myself, I grabbed my phone and went downstairs.

"Hey, Benji." I smilied up at him. I didn't really notice before, but it seems he grew at least a quarter of an inch since yesterday. Maybe it's just me, maybe I'm seeing things.

"Hi Kaite." he returned the smile, and looked at my mom. "It was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Scarlet." He's such a gentleman.

"Oh, please call me Diane. And the pleasure was mine Benjamin. Now, you 2 have fun."

"Thanks mom, I'll be back soon."

"Not too soon you hear!" I was already out the door, and basically running towards Benji's Nissan. He opened the door for me, closed it, and went over to the driver's side. Pretty soon, we were on our way.

"Your mom is nice. She reminds me of you." he glanced at me quickly.

"Yeah, my mom is more like my older sister. She's actually really cool and laied back." I kept fumbaling around with my scarf. Benji didn't really reply to taht. He kept his eyes on the road. I started a new conversation, "So, any rules or guidelines before entering your house?" it was supposed to be a joke, but I kind of said it a bit to seriously.

"Well, everyone's fine, it's just u need to stay away from the twins."

"Why?"

"Oh, because their annoying from time to time, and I think today is one of those times." he started laughing, which made me laugh. I though he was going to say that they were going to rip me shread to shread or something like that.

"We're here." He pulled into the driveway of a very cute looking house. The woods were in the backyard, and it was a bit rural. The house was made with worn red bricks. There wasn't much to it. It was simple and it looked cozy. Benji opened the door for me again. I walked towards the front door and stood there. Benji took the keys out from his pocket and opened the door.

As soon as you walk into through the door, you enter a very open room. There wasn't much furiniture, except for a small table with a flower vase with colorful flowers, next to a massive staircase. There were 2 doorways. One to the left and another to the right. Benji went to the left doorway, and I followed. Then before me was a cozy living room. There was a black couch in the dead center of the room. In front of the couch is a glass coffee table, and there sat another vase with more colorful flowers. There was a big black flatscreen a TV hung on the wall. There were two massive windows, and they were covered with beige cutains The living room wasn't big, it's just a place to chill out and watch TV.

"Hmm, I thought they would be here." Benji walked back into the hall, and to the right doorway. Now we were in the kitchen. It was yellow and off-white. There was a counter with a stove top towards the back. And pretty much everything else a kitchen should have. Cabinets, fridge, sink, table to eat, storage room and china closet. There was a door leading to outside, and a window with a yellow and white checkerboard cutain. There was another doorway in the kitchen which lead to a dining room. There were placemats at every seat. There were six chairs. One at each end, and two each on the side. Every room seemed to have it's own theme and color. The dining room had a mohagany table, and a mohagany fine glass closet. There wasn't a window in this room, but there was a curtian one end wall behind the table. It was burgandy trimmed with gold. Everything seemed nice and neat, but well used and relaxed too.

"Well, I guess either everyone is in their rooms, or they went out to buy groceries because we have a guest." He looked at me and held my hands. "Well, let's go to my room. And I know what you're thinking, the house seems way to clean."

"Not really, I mean, it seems well lived in, but not like a whole pack of teenaged boys live here." I said between giggles.

"Well, once you see my room, you'll probably wish you were in the nice and neat living room." he was laughing. I laughed along. But I couldn't help thinking if his room is really as much as a mess as he thought it was. Or maybe he's playing with me, well I guess I'm just going to find out for myself.

We walked up the stairs back in the hall, upstairs, to the left was his mom's room. Right in front of the stairs in the bathoom, the first door to the left is the twins room, the second door is Joey's room, and all the way on the other side of the house, way across from the bathroom, was Benji's room. On the door it had a sign that said, "Enter At Own Risk" and another that said "Keep Out". Nothing really that unattractive, it's just a boy being a boy. He opened the door and his room was exposed.


End file.
